ASA  Unedited Version
by Danni Tran
Summary: Kris's student president.Rodrick's a delinquent.When Kris's math grade starts to slip,she's assigned to Rodrick,who has the best math grades in class.Join these 2 as they struggle to keep this a secret,and face wacky adventures along the way. Rodrick x OC
1. Assigned Tutor

**Ever since I watched the Diary of a Wimpy Kid Movie, I've wanted to write a story about Rodrick. I mean, he is HOT and cool. And no one else has a story about him yet, so here's one for Rodrick's fans :D Here's a little more information about the story.**

**Kris Walker was the student council president of the school. Her grades were above average, she had many musical abilities, she's known throughout the school campus, and she had a great personality. But her world starts tumbling down when her math grades start to slip. Her teacher, however, insisted on someone who would be able to keep it a secret and she said that he was the best math student in the whole school- and that person, was Rodrick Heffley. **

**How could someone like Rodrick Heffley- the school delinquent- be one of the best math students in the whole school? No one knows. He was lazy, foul-mouthed, rude, and completely the opposite of Kris. Ironically, Rodrick's mom just started to pay more attention to his grades. She said that if he didn't pass 11th grade, she would take away his car. When his teacher offered him the tutor job along with a 40% boost of grade, he accepted.**

**And that was the start of their misadventures. Not only do they have to keep it their little secret, they have to survive the drama and romance they face throughout the junior year. Let's see what position the whole tutor thing puts them in.**

Who is Rodrick Heffley, you might ask?

A high school delinquent.

How was he so good at math?

Nobody knows.

But for whatever reason, that made him my math tutor. I was student body president, but math was my worst subject. I got a 76 on the last major math test; just two points from failing! Student body presidents shouldn't get such a bad score. But I did. Sure, I knew the basic and shiz. But that didn't mean I get the junk. That was why my teacher, Mrs. Daniels, decided to assign me to a tutor.

That very afternoon was just a nightmare.

**X X X**

It was 3:40, five minutes before the dismissal bell rang. My math teacher was teaching us something about geometry and I was bored to death.

Like, I thought I was going to die.

Even though I'm student president, I'm not exactly a nerd, or someone that likes to work.

No one was actually paying attention to what Mrs. Daniels was saying. There were those who were throwing paper airplanes around, while others were either talking, texting, or throwing spit balls at each other. But one group particularly stood out from the rest. Rodrick and his crew of high school delinquents were making noises, like singing HORRIBILY and shouting across the room. And they were playing football.

Instead of paying attention to what Mrs. Daniels was teaching, the whole class was either texting, talking, or throwing spit balls onto each other's ugly faces (no offense). But one group particularly stood out from the rest. Rodrick Heffley and his crew of high school delinquents were standing on desks and chairs, singing to a rock song.

I'd say they sounded like a dying cat, but then I'd be insulting the cat.

The only person who was listening to the teacher was Kevin "Freaky" Bacon (not mine :D). The reason why everyone called him that was because, well, he was freaky.

Kevin always had this black briefcase with him. No one exactly knew what was inside, but we thought it held chewed gum inside. Weird, I know. Also, he uses his locker to store dictionaries in three different languages, books about computers and laptops, and the periodic table of elements.

But I had to admit, watching Kevin do weird things was both amusing and gross at the same time.

It was like watching a horror movie.

I glanced at the clock for the hundredth time in ten minutes. Just three more minutes...

I was suddenly hit by a paper ball. Turning around, I saw Rodrick and his friends laughing. When the delinquent leader saw me, his grin immediately disappeared and he pointed to the closest person to him- Ward.

I faked a smile. _Payback time, _I thought mischievously before picking up the paper ball and hurling it towards Ward, who fell off his chair and landed on the floor due to the impact. Hey, who said girls weren't strong? Rodrick and his crew began laughing hysterically.

Did I ever tell you it sounded like hyenas?

Rodrick had always got on my nerves. Here are some good reasons why:

1. He's super LOUD. Whenever he sits by me, I can _never _get my work done.

2. He doesn't care about anything except his friends and his "music".

3. He's lazy. He doesn't do any of his work. I hate lazy people. That's why when he tries to cheat off of me and finishes first, I go back and correct my fake answers into the real ones. Yeah, so pro right?

4. He plays around _WAY _too much. He never gets anything done and he's always goofing off, even during a test.

5. He's hot. I have to admit that. HE. IS. FRICKIN. HOT. That's why he gets a lot of people. Of course, he sometimes plays me. Let me just tell you is he is a smooth talker. Still, I didn't fall for his charm. Or at least not yet.

I looked at the clock again. _Just ten seconds left... seven...four... one..._

**BRINGGGGGGGGGGGGGGGG!**

Every current sleeping student in the whole class woke up and all the noises stopped for a second before everyone rushed towards the door. Once a fifth of the class was left, Mrs. Daniels made an announcement.

"Rodrick Heffley and Kris Walker, please stay after class. I need to talk to the two of you," she said.

I narrowed my eyes together and looked at Rodrick, who caught my eye.

"What did you do?" I mouthed, and he shrugged.

"Nothing," he mouthed back.

In a matter of minutes, the classroom cleared except for Mrs. Daniels, Rodrick, and me.

"Okay, what's up Mrs. Daniels?" the delinquent asked our math teacher casually as if they were friends.

Mrs. Daniels ignored him and turned to me. "Kris, your math grades are falling. If you keep this up, you're going to have to give up your position as school president."

I was shocked, but my face showed only one tenth of what I felt. "What do I have for math?" I asked.

Mrs. Daniels glanced at Rodrick, who was smirking in amusement. She then sighed, which made me slightly worried.

"You have a fifty."

Rodrick lost it. He exploded, laughing hysterically.

"That's even lower than my score! I, _Rodrick Heffley_, have a ninety eight for my math average! And you know I don't like work!"

My eye twitched. "Mrs. Daniels, why is this idiot here?" I asked bluntly.

"I'm getting to that. I hate to admit this, but Rodrick is one of the best math students in the school. Actually, he's in the top eight. If he would only turn in all of his assignments, he would have gotten a hundred in math."

When the lazy boy turned to see my expression, he started laughing again.

I was gawking.

"What's wrong, _Princess_? Surprised that I can get a better grade than you?" he taunted. I rolled my eyes after closing my mouth.

"Shut up_, Heffley_," I retorted.

Mrs. Daniels cleared her throat, signaling for us to stop arguing.

"Now that you know, I request something out of the both of you," she said.

"What is it?" the two said in unison, glaring at each other.

" I want you, Rodrick, to tutor Kris."

OH yeah, a cliffhanger :D I hope you liked it! Comment please! No flames, but constructive criticism is allowed.


	2. Literally the Worst Day

**Thanks for the reviews guys! I'm glad you like it! ^^ **

Rodrick and I gawked.

"Tutor?"

"Learn?"

_"Her?"_

_"Him?"_

"**NO WAY**!" we both said in unison.

We both locked eyes, glaring at one another. "Two minutes is long enough for me to want to kill him! I don't think I can survive two or three hours," I reasoned.

"I can't hang out with a nerd! I'll get infected!" he exclaimed with disgust.

Mrs. Daniels rolled her eyes at us. "Quit being so silly!"

"And besides, I don't get anything out of it, so what's the point in doing so?" Rodrick said. "Unless I get a bonus, money maybe?" He gave her a sly grin.

"What do you want?"

"A raise in my grades. I need to pass this semester."

"How about... ten percent?"

Rodrick scoffed. "No way! I'm going for fifty!"

_Boy, he really does need a lot to survive eleventh grade, _I thought. _Is math the only subject he's good?_

"Why do you need a fifty percent raise for you math scores? You already have a ninety eight," Mrs. Daniels reasoned.

"I'm not talking about math! I'm talking about splitting it with my other grades in other to pass! Math is easy for me, unlike for Kris. I'm pretty sure I got F's on History and Chemistry, a D in Geography and Biology, and a C in English."

"You're really stupid," I bluntly said.

"Nah," he retorted," just lazy."

"It's still bad!"

"Like I really care."

I looked at my math teacher and pointed at my new tutor with my thumb. "Please, Mrs. Daniels, is there someone else? There are a lot of people in our grade that's better than...," I raised an eyebrow at Rodrick, who was grinning like an idiot," _that_."

"Honest, Kristina, I would choose someone else, but none of them are available. Jacklyn and Michael are busy babysitting five days a week; Danielle has relatives coming over from Norway; Marianne's parents are sick so she has to take care of them; Simon has a new set of twins to take care of, and Albert... well, I think Rodrick is better than Albert."

_At least Rodrick actually takes a shower, _I agreed.

Rodrick shook his head. "No, it's cool with me now. As long as I get my fifty, that is."

After thinking about it, Mrs. Daniels decided. "Thirty."

"Nope, how about forty-five?"

"Forty, and it's final."

"Aiight, chicka."

And that conversation decided it all, because thirty minutes later I found myself at the Heffley residence. "This is the worst day of my life," I declared. Rodrick and I were in his kitchen while he was eating ice cream. "Where are your parents anyways?" I asked.

"Mom's picking up little brothers and dad's... who knows?"

We sat in silence for a couple of minutes.

"Hey, you hungry?" he suddenly asked.

I raised an eyebrow. "Why so nice?" I asked.

Rodrick scoffed. "Just cause I'm a guy and I'm your new awesome tutor that you hate doesn't mean I don't have manners for girls. If I'm _not _nice, that'll be a disgrace to all boys."

"Yeah... right..." Honestly, he lost me at the 'new awesome tutor' part, but he didn't need to know that.

"So you want something to eat or not?"

"No, I don't want anything."

The truth was, I was starving. But I wasn't going to let Rodrick know that. However, thanks to my horrible luck, my stomach started growling. A familiar smirk appeared on Rodrick's face.

"It doesn't sound like that to me," he sang.

"Fine, what do you have?"

"Chips; cookies; brownies; ice cream; etcetera, etcetera, etcetera. Just look through the fridge and pantry and get whatever you want."

_Well he's a bit giving._

While Rodrick watched TV, I looked through his fridge. It felt a little weird since it _was _his fridge, but I eventually found a sandwich and started eating next to Rodrick on the couch.

"Hey Kris," Rodrick suddenly askedonce I took a few bites.

"Yeah?"

"Does that sandwich taste good?"

"Yeah….. why?"

"It's seven months old."

And that was when I realized that the rest of the day would be a total disaster.

**Comment please! I want to see what you think! If you like it, stay tune for the next chapter!**


	3. Drama

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid. **

"How do you not get it? It's been nearly an hour and you _still _haven't understood anything! It's not that hard either! _Y _equals six, so replace it with six. Then all you have to do is add seventeen, multiply it by five, and then you're done!"

"Like that's going to help me! Explain it more clearly!"

"You're so slow, you know that!"

"That's because you're not a very good teacher!"

Rodrick let out a frustrating sigh. "Aren't you the president of student council? Why are you so stupid?"

I slightly pouted. "It's not my fault that I suck at math. It's hard for me to understand. I'm trying my best already."

Rodrick leaned his face close to mine. In fact, it was so close that the tips of our noses were touching. I blushed slightly.

"Then try harder."

With that, he rolled away on his rolling chair.

I glared at him. "If you didn't want to teach me, then why didn't you decline the offer? It's pointless if I don't learn anything."

"You know what," Rodrick stood up, walked over to his bed, laid on it, and covered himself with his blanket," maybe making me your teacher is a mistake. Maybe I shouldn't be your tutor after all."

I looked at him in disbelief. "You-"but I couldn't finish the sentence, my eyes softened as I realized something.

"Fine, I'll be going then. But when tomorrow comes and you find out some bad news, it's not my fault." With that, I gathered up my stuff and stood up to take my leave. My hand rested on the doorknob. I took one last glance at the figure under the blankets. Seeing he didn't react, I sighed softly and stepped into the hallway, closing the door behind me.

_What was I thinking? _I asked myself. _This could never work. So much for being president._

**Third Person Point of View**

The next morning, Rodrick dragged himself to homeroom. He had forgotten the fight they had last night already. He took his seat next to friends and they began talking.

But that was until Kris came in.

When the 16 year old entered the room, Rodrick stopped mid-way of laughing. They locked eyes, but Kris broke contact and went to her seat. Somehow, Rodrick knew that she was going to tell their math teacher during lunch.

Before his friends found out, Rodrick returned to the conversation and laughed at a joke Ward just made.

_She's just a girl, _he scolded himself. _Who cares about her? She's just a nerd._

But deep inside, he felt something else.

And he knew it was guilt.

**[ The Next Day ]**

It was finally lunchtime.

Kris had just finished eating. After parting with her friends, she had headed immediately towards Mrs. Daniels' classroom. Her hand rested on the doorknob. Just as she turned it, a hand suddenly gripped her arm.

She turned to her left to find the one person she least wanted to see: Rodrick Heffley.

"What do you want now, Heffley?" she asked in an annoyed tone.

"Look, I know that you really need a boost in your grade, and I need a boost in mine too. Plus, my mom will take away my car if I don't pass this semester. So how about we just put our differences aside from now on and at least _try _to not get mad at each other," he said.

Kris eyed him oddly. "Are you sure this is the Rodrick Heffley I know?" she asked, tilting her head.

Rodrick just glared at her childishly, causing her to laugh. She removed her hand from the doorknob. "Fine," she agreed.

Rodrick gave her a grin. An idea suddenly popped into his head and he smirked, catching her off guard.

"What?" she asked when she caught him grinning.

"You really must like me if you agreed to it that quickly," he teased.

Kris faked a smile before punching him in the chest with full-power. He cried out, and Kris grinned with satisfaction. "In your dreams, Heffley," she said.

**This is kind of a short chapter, but it's a chapter XD Comment please!**


	4. Rodrick Has a Girlfriend!

"If you replace _X _with four and multiply it with eight, what do you get?"

"Thirty two?"

"Add twenty."

"Fifty-two."

"Divided by two."

"Twenty-six."

"Now add eighteen."

There was a slight pause before Kris answered. "Forty-four!"

Rodrick gave her a smirk. "You got it," he said.

"Yes!" Kris yelled out. Rodrick watched in amusement as she got out of her seat and danced around the seat while singing a song. "I did it, I did it, I did it, I did it!" she repeated over and over again. Rodrick raised an eyebrow. Though it was weird, he had to admit it was pretty funny to watch.

"Yay, you did it. Now shut up."

Kris stopped her dance to send him a glare. "Jeez, way to ruin the moment," she grumbled and returned back to her seat.

"Finally," Rodrick sighed," we finished today."

"What time is it?" asked the school president.

Rodrick glanced at the round clock located above the closet door. "Big hand is the minute…," Kris heard him mumbled to himself. She rolled his eyes. _How can a math genius like him not figure out how to read a clock?_

Kris stared at him weirdly. "Never mind. It's six thirty-two, genius."

She turned around and started organizing her stuff, missing the sour look from her tutor. As Kris packed up her things, the door sound of a door opening and closing was heard. "Hey Rodrick," they heard someone coming up the stairs," I was just wondering-"A boy stopped at the top of the stairs. He stared at the two teenagers, who paused as well.

Silence crept by, until he yelled out.

"**MOM, THERE'S A GIRL IN RODRICK'S ROOM!" **

Rodrick wasted no time. He lunged for the little kid. "Get back here, booger breath!" he hollered.

Kris didn't know what to do. _Um… what the heck? _She asked herself, slightly freaked out at the scene. Rodrick brought the boy back upstairs and tossed him onto his bed effortlessly.

"Please, Rodrick, don't kill me!" he pleaded.

"Shut up, Greg!" the teenage boy ordered.

Greg stood up and tried to escape, but his plan backfired when Rodrick took him into a deadly headlock. "Let go of me!" he cried, struggling to get away.

The door creaked opened once again and two people charged up the steps. "What is going on here?" the woman Kris assumed was the mom of the house demanded. She noticed Kris sitting there.

"Rodrick, release your brother," she said. Rodrick hesitated, but oblique. Of course, not before pushing the poor boy harshly.

"What's going on?" the dad asked, glancing at Kris.

"Rodrick brought his girlfriend home!" Greg exclaimed.

"Um," Kris joined in, averting all gazes to her," I'm not his girlfriend."

"Then who are you?"

"She's my student, windbag," the ever so aggressive older brother answered.

His dad raised an eyebrow. "You have a student?"

"He's my tutor," Mrs. Class Prez interrupted.

The two teenagers began explaining the situation to the misunderstood family. They both received strange looks afterwards. "Wow," Greg spoke," who knew Rodrick was actually good at something."

He earned a glare from Rodrick, but a laugh from Kris.

"You know," she said," I like your brother."

Greg grinned when he heard the comment. "And I actually _like_ one of your friends," he agreed. They both knuckled punch each other's fists.

"Why did you tell us earlier?" Mrs. Heffley questioned.

"Mom, we started yesterday. Actually, more like today."

"Anyways," Mr. Heffley barged in," it's great having you here Kris, although you should have told us earlier."

Kris grinned sheepishly. "Sorry, Mr. Heffley," she apologized.

_Does she have to get along with them so quickly? _Rodrick asked himself.

"So there's no relationship between you and Rodrick?" his mom asked.

The two of them shook their heads. "None," they confirmed.

Greg let out a scoff. "As if someone like Rodrick can get a good person like Kris," he sneered. He immediately tensed up when he felt a glare aimed at him, but did his best to avoid it.

"Well, I have to get back home," Kris suddenly announced. "I have to help set up dinner."

"You help set up dinner?" Mrs. Heffley asked, sounding impressed. The teenage girl nodded. "Yes, just setting it up and doing the dishes. I can't really cook," she replied.

"What about your mom?" the only man in the room asked.

She let out a nervous laugh. "Haha… my mom… let's just say, she isn't the best cook around."

"Wow that is very impressive Kris! I just hope _my sons _can do the same," Mrs. Heffley praised, emphasis on the 'my sons'. It was obvious she was trying to convince the boys to help out more, but they couldn't care less.

Kris lifted her backpack from the ground and hefted it onto her shoulder. "I'll take my leave now. Bye Mrs. Heffley, Mr. Heffley, Greg, Rodrick," she said before leaving the room.

**[ Dinner with the Heffley Family ]**

"You know, Kris is a nice girl. You should be grateful to tutor her," Mrs. Heffley suddenly brought up.

A scoff was heard. "She's student council president. Of course she's supposed to be Ms. Goody-Two-Shoes," the Junior sneered, taking a bite out of his lasagna.

"Like I said earlier," Greg butted in," Rodrick can NEVER get a girl like Kris. She's smart, nice, good, pretty, and polite. I hear rumors around my school. She's as popular as Heather Hills!"

Though the first remark pissed Rodrick off, he got interest. "What rumors?" he asked.

Greg began listing things. "She's a great singer, she can play instruments, she can juggle eight bowling pins at once, she once breathed fire. Why are you so interested anyways?"

"One, she can't be good at all of that stuff. And two, it's only natural for me to be curious."

Dinner continued on with them ranting on and on about Kris. It was probably the longest time they've had ever spent on talking about a girl.

Little did they know, she was about to change their lives… and a lot too.

**Nothing to say here except 'THANK YOU FOR REVIEWING'! XD I appreciate it very much!**


	5. The Bet

**It looks like there are a lot of Rodrick fans out there XD Who knew so many people liked him so much?**

**Note: I do not know who this Jennifer Caesar is XD I just made her up. So don't go around doing a report about her, all right people? If you do… I warned you…**

"Sixty-eight bottles of wine on the wall. Take one down, pass it around, sixty-seven bottles of wine on the wall. Sixty-seven bottles of wine on the wall. Take one down, pass it around, sixty-six bottles of wine on the wall. Sixty-six bottles of wine on the wall. Take one down, pass it around, sixty-five bottles of wine on the wall. Sixty-five bottles of wine on the wall. Take one down, pass it around, sixty-four bottles of w-"

"WILL YOU SHUT UP!"

Kris cringed slightly at the screaming teenager.

Rodrick let out an aggravated growl and closed his heavy metal magazine before setting it down on his bed. He sat up from his position.

"Can you stop singing that stupid song? You've been singing that for nearly an hour!"

Kris raised an eyebrow. "Actually, it's been five minutes**. **Next time, make the breaks shorter. I mean, you _did _say to have a twenty minute break. And I'm sorry for **BEING BORED."**

"Well you're forgiven."

He ducked when she sent a book soaring towards his direction.

"And they say books can't hurt anybody," he muttered. "Look, if you're bored, just go onto my computer."

Kris beamed. "Really?"

"Yeah, as long as you stop singing that stupid song and don't mess with my files."

A grin graced upon her appearance. "Yay!" With that, she rolled over to his computer. Rodrick grinned in satisfaction and went back to his magazine. All of a sudden, Kris burst out laughing.

"THIS IS HILARIOUS!" she exclaimed.

Rodrick looked interested. "What is?" he asked.

"Jennifer Caesar isn't the inventor of the Caesar salad you douchebag!"

Rodrick looked plain annoyed. "Well I'm sorry, but I don't know who this woman is!" There was a pause before he spoke up once more. "And stop looking at my History assignment!"

Kris suppressed a laugh, but let a smirk slide onto her face. It was to just too amusing. She exited out of his files and went onto her email account. Rodrick continued reading his magazine once more, but nearly fell off his bed when he heard her let out a high-pitched scream.

"What now?" he groaned.

Kris jumped out of her seat and started dancing around his room. "I'm chosen to participate in the annual music contest!" she yelled.

Rodrick's ears perked up.

"You mean the one that's coming up in the next two and a half months?"

Kris nodded repeatedly. "YES!"

It was Rodrick's turn to get excitedly.

The sophomore gaped and let out a small chuckle. "Wow, who knew someone like you would get into a professional competition like that?"

That stopped the female teenager short. "What do you mean someone like me?" she asked, obviously annoyed. Rodrick noticed her bottom lip stuck out as if she was pouting.

_Wow, _Rodrick thought, _she looks kind of cute like that._

He snapped back into reality when she waved a hand in front of him. "You're just a beginner, and beginners will get owned in the contest," he answered.

Kris scoffed and crossed her arms over her chest. "Oh really? Like your music is any better."

Rodrick tossed his magazine to the side and stood up from his seat on the comfy mattress. "It is; ten times better than yours."

"Have you even heard me singing or my music yet?"

"No, but I'm pretty sure I don't want to."

"When you do, you'll be amazed, and regret saying those words."

"I don't think I will."

"Would you like to bet on that?" she asked.

"Duh! It's so obvious that you're going to lose! Only thirty groups can enter the contest, and it'll be filled with professionals. I bet you can't even make it to the top eight!"

A smirk slowly made its way to Kris's face.

"Oh, we will see about that. If I make it into the top eight, you have to be my slave for a week."

"Fine," Rodrick said, shrugging," and what if _I _win?"

"If you win- which you won't- I will treat you pizza for two weeks and let you take breaks off whenever you like."

Rodrick shook his head. "No."

"No?"

"If I win- which I will- you will have to…" Rodrick smirked mischievously.

Kris didn't like where this was heading. "I will have to…" she urged.

"You will have to kiss me." He lend out his hand. "Deal?"

By now, the 16 year old girl was gaping. Rodrick felt himself growing more and more amused at her responses. He decided to tease her a bit and folded his arms.

"What? Is the little singer afraid of losing the bet?" he teased.

Without another word, Kris grabbed his hand and took it into a handshake.

"Deal."

**Ooooh, what an interesting bet :D Will Kris win the bet and make it into the Top Eight, or will Rodrick win and have Kris kiss him? But don't worry about it for now. They'll be some other stuff happening between right now and the music contest. Remember, it's two months and a half away!**


	6. The Jerk That Made Me Wait For 3 Hours

**Whoa…. That's a LONG time since I last updated xD I guess school kind of got to me (and so did laziness). I wonder how much readers I have now :D**

**PS- I did not watch the 2****nd**** movie yet (yes, I know, a total disgrace) but don't blame me! I have Asian parents _ It's not like I want to miss out on all of the Rodrick galore! /3**

It's been a few days since we've started the tutoring thing, and Rodrick and I had promised to keep it a secret. Rodrick was worried he'd be made fun of for hanging out with a nerd, and I didn't enjoy being called the school delinquent's 'girlfriend'.

Math class was still boring as always, and Kevin "Freaky" Bacon still sat beside me. As usual, no one was listening. I mean, it was Mrs. Daniels we're talking about: the woman that lived with nine cats and had three ex-husbands.

When the bell rang for dismissal, everyone filed out the class faster than a gazelle getting chased by a cheetah. And yes, for your information, that is very fast.

"I thought I was going to die in there!" I said after meeting my best friend, Emily.

Meet Emily Johnson, my best friend that I've been with since _forever. _She was also in student council, and was currently in the secretary position. Emily had somewhat short black hair, and mesmerizing chocolate-coated eyes. It wasn't a question why my older brother, Johnny, likes her –hint, hint.

"What, cat lady's got your tongue?" Emily joked as they walked through the hallway.

Yep, that was what we called Mrs. Daniels: cat lady.

We call her cat lady out of love.

Emily suggested," You want to hit the mall after school today?"

Just as I was on the verge of accepting, I remembered my study session with Rodrick, and ending up saying," Nah, I'm good. Besides, I have a lot of homework. Plus, it's a Friday. Mom's probably cooking up something scary."

I mentally sighed in relief when Emily believed it.

"Okay, well just call me if you want!" she exclaimed energetically before hopping off to God-knows-where. Gosh, why does tutoring have to be on Fridays too?

**X X X**

The moment I reached Rodrick's house, the first and only greeting I got from his dad was "Stay out of the basement". At first, I was really confused. Did he think I was doing to do something with Rodrick. The thought of it made me shiver, and I pushed away the thought.

The house was empty for the most part. After opening the door for me, Mr. Heffley immediately ran into his room, probably to watch a movie because I could hear talking from the inside. Mrs. Heffley was nowhere in sight. On the fridge, there was a note reminding her to pick up 'Manny' from the day care- probably their brother- and Greg was at someone named 'Rowley's' house.

I set my backpack down near the coffee table in the living room and switched on the TV. We had the exact same satellite settings, so I easily maneuvered through the channels.

About twenty minutes later, I couldn't help but yawn.

_Where was Rodrick?_

I checked my cell phone, and it showed the time '4:30'. I yawned once again. _You know, _I thought to myself, _today was pretty tiring. After all, it is Friday. I might as well take a short nap while waiting for Rodrick. _I closely closed my eyes and started drifting off.

Little did I know the following three hours went by fast.

**X X X**

_Tap, tap, tap._

I let out a groan.

_Tap, tap._

"Kris, wake up," I heard a familiar voice said.

I slowly opened my eyes to stare into a pool of brown orbs. Expecting to see Rodrick, I jerked up and started to yell at him before I realized it was his younger brother, Greg.

"Kris, what were you sleeping on our couch?" he asked, raising his eyebrows.

I gave him a hard stare. "What? Oh, sorry. Did Rodrick come home yet?"

Greg gave her an odd look. "You mean my brother? Psh, no! The last time I saw him was this morning when he dumped cereal inside my shirt."

I felt urked at the thought, but then I realized something. "You mean Rodrick didn't come home _at all _yet?"

"Yeah… why? He didn't tell you?"

I felt a sudden rush of anger. "No!" I shouted quite loudly. "No, he didn't! He ditched me!"

Before Greg could say another word, I gathered my things and marched out the house, closing the door with a loud '_slam'. _

_How dare Rodrick skip out on me! _I screamed inside my head. _He could have at least told me first! Ugh, this jerk is so full of it! Does he expect me to wait around for him when I could be going to the mall with my best friend? When I see him, he is so going to get it!_

As I turned the block, I noticed a shadowy figure heading my way with a cell phone held to his ear with a smoothie in his free hand. As we came closer and closer to each other, I could hear him talking and laughing at his friend on the line. It was dark outside, and the street lights were half broken, occasionally flickering on and off.

Then something struck me.

_That voice. It sounds familiar._

Anger took over when I was sure the figure was Rodrick.

"Where have you been?" I bellowed. Rodrick held up his smoothie, signaling me to stop as he continued talking to his friend.

Out of rage, I snatched the phone out of his grip and snapped it shut before thrusting it into his chest.

"Hey, Kris, chill," he commented.

I literally exploded.

"**YOU'RE TELLING ME TO CHILL?"** I roared. **"I WAS WAITING FOR YOU ALL THIS TIME AND YOU JUST DITCHED ME! MY FRIDAY AFTERNOON WAS RUINED BECAUSE OF YOU!"**

"Whoa, wait a minute, you did what?"

"**RODRICK HEFFLEY, YOU INCONSIDERATE JERK! I HATE YOU!"**

Then, yanking the smoothie out of his hand, I threw off the cap and poured the pinkish-red liquid all over his perfectly messy hair. And with that, I tossed the cup into his chest and stormed away.

**X X X**

Okay, well maybe Kris was overreacting a little about that little incident, but hey, it only makes the story more interested xD I know, it's been since FOREVER since I last updated. This is to let you know I'm still alive 3

Review and Subscribe readers! [:


	7. The Stalker at my Door

**Yay! It's been only a few days and I'm back on track! :D I spent almost the WHOLE day at the mall today xD It was fun while it lasted. And let me tell you, I think I spent more than an hour at Forever 21 O=O**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Diary of a Wimpy Kid.**

**X X X**

That night, I lied on my bed, thinking about how much I've always despised Rodrick Heffley. He agrees to be my tutor, but then ditches me on a Friday when I could be spending my time with my best friends at the mall. What kind of person does that?

Well apparently, Rodrick Heffley does.

Deciding to get a drink of water, I jumped up from my bed and exited my room, heading towards the kitchen. Just as I walked halfway, the doorbell rang.

_Hm, that's strange. Barely anyone comes to my house at 11 pm, _I thought before heading towards the door. But, being the idiot I was, I forgot about looking into the eyepiece and opened the door.

There, standing in front of my house, was Rodrick Heffley.

The jerk that stood me up for three hours.

Before he had the chance to explain, I slammed the door into his face.

I began walking towards the kitchen again, passing my dad on the way. He was currently watching a football game with a can of soda and a bag of popcorn in hand with my older 18 year old brother, Johnny.

"Who was it?" Dad asked, taking in a handful of popcorn.

"Girl scouts."

_Kris Walker, are you retarded or what?_

But I knew my family. Just let it settle in for a minute and you get…

"Oh, all right! But next time if they come, order me some thin mints please!"

I faked a smile and continued my way.

By the time I had gotten my water and returned to my room, I had received about 6 missed calls and 11 text messages all from the same person.

And guess who it was.

Whoop-dee-do-dee-do- it's Rodrick.

I switched my phone to silent. Then, slipping my phone back into my pocket, I returned back to my room, turned off the lights, and laid there tucked in bed, wondering what would have happened if I had given him time to explain.

But for now, I just want to be alone.

Barely five minutes in bed, there was a knock on her door. But the strange part was: it was coming from the balcony door.

A part of me wanted to run downstairs and yell that there was a freakin stalker at my balcony door, but another part just wanted to open the door to see who it is. And so, being me, I ended up with the second choice: to open the door carelessly and see who it was. And it was the person I least expected/wanted to see right now: Mr. Rodrick Heffley, the school delinquent.

Just as I was about to close the sliding doors on him, he held the door firmly in place with his right hand.

"Before you leave again, hear me out," he said.

The feeling of rage surged throughout my body once again.

"**You made me wait for **_**three hours!"**_

Rodrick signaled me to quiet down. "Calm down princess! I'm sorry I forgot, and I'm sorry for everything! I don't have a good memory, I'm not a smart kid, and I don't have good parents like you who raise me up to consider other peoples' feelings! I'm just a stupid, good-for-nothing brat that doesn't like doing work! I have a huge pride too, but for some reason whenever it comes to you, I'm not afraid to bruise it!"

That left me speechless.

"So, Kris, I'm sorry. I'll make it up for you. Even though I may be a jerk, I still have manners for girls."

All of a sudden, I heard footsteps coming up the stairs and a knock at my door. "Kris, honey, are you okay?" she asked from outside.

Rodrick and I started panicking. On instinct, I silently slid the door shut and jumped into my bed with a book in my hands.

And to make it even more amazing, I did it all under ten seconds.

NEW RECORD BABY!

"Yes, _mother," _I answered just as she entered my room.

"You sure?" she questioned. "I heard voices."

"Maybe it was just your imagination."

Psh, imagination. What a lie.

But she actually bought it. "All right honey." With that, she left the room.

I let out a sigh and placed the book on the cabinet beside me. _That was close._

In the corner of my eye, I spot my phone vibrate. I picked it up; it was a text from Rodrick.

_So, _it read, _we cool now?_

I cracked a small smile before texting back:

_Yes, Rodrick, we're cool. _

**Chapter Status: Finish~! :D**

**Comment and Subscribe please 3**


	8. Announcement!

Hey there guys. As many of you have noticed, I haven't updated this story in forever. Well, not forever – more like a year, which probably feels like forever for those who have been waiting patiently for the next chapter to come out. I'm here to say I've decided to rewrite this. The next story will be called the same name and it will contain mostly the same things, but I've noticed how my writing style has changed in the past year. That's why I've decided to revise the story.

I hope you guys forgive me for making you all wait this long and if things work out, you guys will subscribe to the newly written version! Thanks for keeping up with me this long and have a nice year!


End file.
